Enfin libre
by Pyrix
Summary: je peux pas résumer ça casserai le suspense!....mais venez lire quand meme...Merci pour les rewiews!
1. Default Chapter

  Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling  ………

Il me faut des rewiew pour savoir si ce que j'écrit vous intéresse ou pas !merci.

            Titre : Enfin libre…

           Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec difficulté et chaque mouvement de mon corps est source de souffrance et d'agonie. Pourtant, je me sans libéré de … je ne m'en rappelle pas. Dans ma tête des centaines de mots et d'idées essaient de s'assembler pour former quelques phrases cohérentes, mais sans succès ! Merlin que j'ai mal !...Mal de ne plus penser, mal de rester allongé dans cette chambre…Qu'est-ce que je fais là et où suis-je ? Aucune idée…

           La pièce ressemble à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les murs, blancs laiteux, sont perforés de deux immenses fenêtres aux rideaux bordeaux, pailletés de diamants. Je distingue aussi la forme d'un bureau où repose un nombre incalculable de potions de toutes sortes. La lumière du levant inonde cet endroit d'une sorte de poussière d'or, qui serpente dans ce labyrinthe de forme et macule chacune de ses proies d'un voile de couleur tiède.

           A peine ma tête levée pour inspecter la pièce qu'une douleur aiguë me transperce de part en part et me replonge dans une demi inconscience.

Dites si ça vous plait parce que j'ai pas envie d'écrire pour rien !

Le deuxième chapitre, s'il y en a un, sera un flashback.


	2. chapitre II

_Heureuse de voir que ça vous intéresse pour l'instant !lol_

_Pour le personnage je laisse planer le doute mais vous pouvez deviner !_

Donc, chapitre II :

           Tout est noir. Seul la lueur vacillante qui m'entoure persiste dans ces ténèbres. Une douce mélodie monte des enfers, puis se transforme en glas sinistre. Des images floues dansent autour de moi. Les plus distinctes évoquent les passages les plus douloureux et les plus sinistres de ma vie. Puis soudain la terre tremble et le son des cloches éclate en un grondement d'outre tombe. Un éclair déchire ce tombeau, laissant comme vestige une porte étincelante au bout d'un long tunnel. Je sens que ma tête va exploser !...les grondements ...images…cloches…lumière…je tombe … la porte m'échappe...plus de pensée...plus d'idées...que mourir !...

Je tombe dans un gouffre sans fond. Je sens déjà le sol glacial, qui finira ma chute, ainsi que mon corps se briser dans une douleur fulgurante... Mais je me réveille en sursaut, arrachant un hurlement de souffrance à ma bouche sanglante. Pourtant ça semblait si réel…et le sang … mais je sais, c'est encore ce rêve !....Chaque nuit de pleine lune, il vient me hanter. Un bruit d'éclat me sort de mes pensées. Un regard vers la fenêtre et j'aperçois des débris de verre joncher le sol. J'entends des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et une femme se précipite sur moi pour s'inquiéter de mon état de santé.

         Il est vrai que je ne suis pas en pleine forme : d'après se que j'ai pu comprendre de la longue tirade de l'infirmière, c'est un miracle que je sois en vie. Encore un !....décidément ça me poursuivra toute ma vie…

Je ne sans presque plus la douleur physique, ce qui est vu mon cas, très pratique. Pourtant elle subsiste, guettant la moindre chance pour assaire mon corps. 

                  Enfin ! Elle est partie. Elle m'a laisser quelques potions, au cas où. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! J'essai de penser à tous les bons moments que l'on a passer ensemble. Mais à chaque fois, leurs visages me reviennent en mémoire. Merlin que ça fait mal ! Pourquoi la vie s'acharne t'elle ainsi sur moi…qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça !...L'homme qui trouvera cette réponse sera bénit entre tous…du moins par moi. Pourtant, ces visions me détruisent à petit  feu, sans que je ne puisse rien faire je les chasse pour qu'elles reviennent à la charge, quelques instants après, plus horribles encore…

FLASH BACK

                  Ca y est… nous sommes en guerre ! Les mangemorts attaquent tous les jours et font de plus en plus de victimes. Une rage indescriptible m'envahissait à l'annonce même de Voldemort, d'ailleurs, je refusais de prononcer sont nom. Surtout par raison de sécurité : imaginez un instant toutes les vitres, lustres et autres de Poudlard éclater en morceaux…Mes amis et moi faisons désormais partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains cours jugés inutiles étaient remplacés pour la majorité des élèves par des cours de duel ou de défense contre les forces du mal. 

                  Aujourd'hui on est en mission sur le terrain. Nous avons pour ordre de contrer l'attaque qui se produira à Pré au lard. Les adultes nous divisent en groupes des quatre, et distribuent les taches. Je suis sensé défendre le coté nord du village, près de la poste. Je vois mes compagnons trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il se peut qu'aucun de nous s'en sorte vivant…En effet le professeur Dumbledore a qualifié cette mission de suicide, et il a raison ! Nous attendons une centaine de mangemorts, et nous sommes une vingtaine…         

                  Mais je n'ai plus le temps de penser car déjà des éclairs lumineux fusent de partout. Mes camarades sont cloués sur place par la terreur, comme beaucoup d'autres. Des ombres noires surgissent de la pénombre, pourtant la mort avec eux. Elle vient broyer l'âme de quiconque ose la menacer. Pourtant la riposte ne se fait pas attendre et le plan prévu est déjà anéanti. Les mangemorts ont attaqué de tous les cotés. Il nous est impossible de venir en secours aux autres groupes. Bon nombre d'entre nous gisent à terre. Des cris retentissent un peu partout. Le combat dure ainsi quelques heures, mais l'adversaire ne montre aucunes faiblesses. Nous sommes à présent tous réunis, pour mieux attaquer et nous défendre. Quatre vingt dix contre dix, le seul but est maintenant de rentrer en vie. Nous sommes épuisés et couvert de sang. Puis soudain un rire cruel déchire les ténèbres. Lord Voldemort est de retour. Nous sommes encerclés, et la peur assaillie les quelques survivants de notre camp. Pourtant la colère bouillonne en moi. Je refuse la défaite même quand elle est imminente. Il faut se battre, se battre jusqu'au bout…Ainsi le seul espoir de vaincre me maintient en vie.

                  Plus un bruit ne vient troubler le silence de mort qui c'est abattu à l'arrivée de Voldemort : le calme avant la tempête. Visiblement le mage noir n'a aucune envie de se battre, car il baisse sa baguette et ordonne le même geste à ses serviteurs. On essai de se détendre un peu mais sans résultat. Puis soudain une bourrasque nous aplatie contre un mur. Le Seigneur des ténèbres désire jouer et rien ne peut l'en empêcher. Il lance les pires sorts impardonnables qu'il connaisse sur les corps déjà mutilés de certains d'entre nous. Mais une rage folle emprisonne ma conscience et me force à agir sous ses impulsions. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. En quelques secondes je suis debout face à l'ennemi. Puis un vent violent commence à souffler et la terre se met à trembler. Un dôme argenté créer par les vents se forme autour de moi. Il s'élargie soudain et réduit en poussière les mangemorts qui nous encerclaient. Voldemort quant à lui avait transplané.   

                  Je regarde ce qui reste du village, mais seul une mer de sang, de flamme et de débris s'offre à mes yeux. Je me sens faible…je tombe et mes yeux se ferment. Je rejoins ainsi mes coéquipiers, abattus par l'inconscience, malgré leurs visages fendus par la douleur. 

Et voila ! Un chapitre de plus. Dites moi si ça vous plait ! Il me faut au moins 5 rewiews pour continuer.

Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps, s'il y en a un. (dsl mais je dois réviser pour des exams) !


End file.
